1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generator systems, and particularly to a geothermal energy generator system that provides maximal conversion of geothermal heat into useable power with minimal environmental impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for power in the form of, e.g. electricity, is ever increasing due to increasing demands. Limited natural resources and potential environmental harm limits meeting of these demands. These concerns provide the impetus for other areas of energy or power production.
One area of alternative power production deals with geothermal power plants. Most conventional geothermal plants generally employ heat from a heated medium, such as steam, hot water, CO2 and other gases, of an underground, geothermal reservoir, to drive power generating turbines and/or provide additional heating for residences. While effective, these geothermal power plants tend to be inefficient. For example, many geothermal plants do not fully utilize the available potential energy of the hot medium. Use of the heated medium in these power plants, is generally not utilized for any other additional work. There is still much more work that can be obtained from the exiting medium.
In light of the above, there is still a need for a more efficient geothermal power plant that can more fully utilize the available heat for power production. Thus, a geothermal energy generator system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.